


Visiting an old friend

by Junior_Tomarry



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Gen, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junior_Tomarry/pseuds/Junior_Tomarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: When Shindou Hikaru died in the age of twenty seven, he expected to step into the land of the dead. But of course, fate just love to mess him up and just have bring him back to land of the living. Being resurrected isn't so bad, right? Wrong!- Time Travel and friendship fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visiting an old friend

Hikaru hummed happily as he skipped around the park. He was lost in his thoughts as he replayed the what had transpired last night. Last night, he and Akari went to a fancy restaurant. It was something that the two rarely did even if they were lovers, since Akari was always busy with her work and Hikaru... well, being Hikaru, never liked the feeling of leaving the restaurant with an empty pocket. And so, when Hikaru asked Akari to have dinner with him in a fancy restaurant, Akari was thrilled.

Note thrilled. Not happy. Well of course Akari was also happy that Hikaru invited her to a fancy dinner but the word thrilled described her feelings that night. She knew that Hikaru could have just invited her to his house to have a fast food dinner or pizza dinner, but her woman's intuition's alarm went off its rockers as she imagined a golden ring being offered to her.

That night her woman's intuition didn't let her down. Shindou Hikaru, her childhood friend, first crush, most idiotic grade school classmate she ever had proposed to him. She nearly choked Hikaru to death with her bear hug as she cried tears of joy.

A smug grin appeared on Hikaru's face. Who would have ever thought that his used to be 'just a friend' friend would turn into his fiancee? (Little did Hikaru knew that everyone, who knew him and Akari, had imagined them to be husband and wife.)

As Hikaru let himself be carried by his train of thoughts he didn't notice a ten wheeler truck coming down to him. Only when he heard a shrilly cry did he break his thoughts away from his lala land and look up to the direction of the scream.

Shindou's jaw slacked and his eyes bulged out. Oh my Kami! Hikaru screamed as he saw a ten wheeler just ten feet away from him. He tried to move his legs but he couldn't. 'I'm gonna die. I'm going to die as only as a seven dan Go player! I haven't beaten Akira and married Akari yet!' Hikaru screamed inside his as he closed his eyes and waited for the impact.

SCREECH. BANG. BOOM.

"Stupid... truck driver." Hikaru wheezed as his whole body ached and let the darkness consume him.

X

"Fight... severe... -wara estate."

"Wound... herbal... guards."

Hikaru groggily opened his eyes as feeling a silk mattress and a cotton blanket engulf him. He closed his eyes again and moaned in pain as he tried to move his hand. His hand felt like it was being electrocuted. The murmuring voices that he woke him into consciousness stopped as he heard the light patter of footsteps approaching him.

A gentle hand guided him to sit up straight as he felt something cool and hard touch his lips. "Please, drink this will help you subside the pain." A female voice said and Hikaru complied to the request. He opened his mouth and let a sweet and sour liquid slide down his throat. Immediately the electrifying sensation left him and Hikaru opened his eyes. Two Japanese adults, both wearing traditional clothings, sat beside him and looking at him worriedly. "All better?" The woman who held a teacup asked as she rubbed his back soothingly. The woman was old, she looked like she was around middle sixties, tall, and her grey hair was loose.

"Yes." Hikaru's raspy voice said. Hikaru massaged his throat. "Err... can you tell me where I am and what happened to me?" He said as he looked at the other Japanese adult kneeling beside him. The man looked like he was in his early forties, he had purple hair and a bulky build.

"You're inside one of my estate." The man said as the old woman placed down the tea cup. "We don't know how you gained those severe injuries but my heir and I found you wounded in the depths of the forest unconscious. We brought you home and then I asked my mother to tend your wounds."

"Ah. Ummm... thank you for saving me." He said as he smiled at them in gratitude. "I don't know how I got in the forest unconscious." Hikaru answered as he looked at the man's eyes, wanting the other man to know that he wasn't lying. "The last thing I remember is that I was ran over by a huge truck."

The man and his mother looked at him in confusion at the word 'truck'. "Pardon?" The man said as Hikaru broke eye contact with the man. "What is this truck you are talking about? Is it a group of bandits?" 'Are this two joking?' Hikaru thought as he looked at the two of them waiting for their confused face to turn in to a joking face. Seriously who hadn't heard of trucks? Even the most remote area of Japan had knows and heard of trucks be fore. He waited but as minute passed by, the mother and son hadn't burst into fist of laughter.

Huh. Weird. This was creeping him out. First he was ran over by a truck and then someone dumped his bloodied body in the middle of nowhere... and now two Japanese people who didn't what trucks were.

"Ummm... no? I'm talking about vehicles with wheels."

"Behicles?" The old woman asked. If Hikaru wasn't panicking he would have laughed at how the old lady pronounced the word. "That is the first time I heard of it. But that doesn't matter right now," The old woman said as she gently pushed Hikaru's body down. "Take some rest right now, boy. I'm Matsu Kyume-Fujiwara and my son is Danzo Fujiwara and you are?"

For a split second, Hikaru's heart jumped at the mention of Sai's family name and an image of purple haired go player popped inside his mind but then he calmed himself and dismissed the image. Fujiwara is a common name in Japan. Still...every time he heard of that family name his heart jumped.

"Ahh... ummm Shindou Hikaru. I'm sorry about not introducing earlier, I forgot my manners." Hikaru said as he let Matsu-san tuck him into bed. Matsu-san smiled and patted his bandaged head, gently.

"That's alright, my dear, we forgot for a moment too. Now just take some rest." The old woman said as she and Danzo stood up. Oh great, they were leaving. "Umm... wait! Can you open in leave the windows open? I think I might need some fresh air." Yeah, he really needed it badly. Waking up inside a stranger's house and learning that you have been dumped in the woods to die wasn't something he encountered everyday.

Danzo nodded his head and opened a window. The window gave a perfect view of a cloudless blue sky, a nice zen koi pond and a perfectly coned mountain. 'Wait a minute!' Hikaru's eyes narrowed into slits as he looked at the mountain. "Isn't that Mt. Fuji?"

"Yes it is Fujiyama-san." Danzo said in a deadpan voice. "Do you need anything else?"

"Say can I use your phone after my nap? I really need to contact my girlfr- fiancee and mom."

Danzo looked at him wierdly and then tilted his head to the side. A reaction that Hikaru swore he had seen before. "Phone? What's that?" 'This man knows a lot of foreign stuff.' Danzo thought as he waited Hikaru to answer his question.

Hikaru looked at him flatly for ten seconds and then sighed. "Forget what I said Danzo-san. I'm just tired." Danzo nodded his head slowly as he looked at him skeptically but still complied to Hikaru's request.

Hikaru sighed as his tugged his blond bangs. 'The people around here don't even know what a freaking truck is.' Hikaru thought and then chuckled. 'If Sai was still alive he would've maybe fit right in here.'

X

"The man whom we rescued has regained consciousness but we let him rest again. He said some foreign words."

Sai looked up his cup of tea and stared at his father. His oldest brother, Natsu, and his father had found a wounded stranger in the depths of the woods as they were hunting for rabbits. Naturally, his kind father didn't hesitate to tend the wounded man and bring him to his estate to be taken for. Sai sighed as he smiled at his father. His father was such a kind man.

"And what were those foreign words, father?" Sai said and then drank his cup elegantly. Never breaking eye contact with his father.

"I think it was truck and brehikel." The man said as he furrowed his eyebrows. "At first I thought, the man is a wanted criminal or a bandit or a spy but when he regained consciousness he didn't act like a thief or a criminal or a spy."

Sai raised a brow. "How can you be so sure? What if he is a great con artist? Father, you shouldn't be trusting a stranger so easily." Sai said as he nodded, he felt like he was the father and his father was his son.

Danzo chuckled. "Speak for yourself. You trust Hajime-san's words easily."

Sai's cheeks reddened. "I'm telling you father; Hajime-san is a very very kind man. He maybe my rival as the Emperor's go teacher but that doesn't mean that I shouldn't trust him. I can trust him but I should also be cautious around him."

His father nodded and raised his sake. "Agreed."

The conversation died down after that. The two continued to drink their refreshments in silence as they enjoyed their afternoon. The conversation was revived again when Sai had finished his cup of tea.

"What is the name of the stranger?" Sai said as he placed his cup on he table.

"Shindou Hikaru. I believe that he is just a commoner though. I've never heard of a Shindou before."

"His homeland can be far away from here, father. Or maybe he is lying about his real name."

"Perhaps."

"Did he mention a relative?"

"Yes... he mentioned his mother and fiancee but later on he said that to forget everything he had said." His father said as he shrugged his shoulders and then stood up. "I have to go now, my paperwork is waiting. I swear they never disappear." Danzo muttered the last part so low that Sai couldn't have heard him if he hadn't a sharp hearing.

Sai smiled.

X

Meanwhile, Hikaru clutched his head as he felt an incoming headache. The medicine that Matsu-san gave him worked well but he doubt that the medicine would make his incoming headache disappear. A few minutes after Matsu-san and Danzo-san had left him, Hikaru assessed the situation he was in.

First, he had asked his childhood sweetheart to marry him and she said yes. That was good.

Second, he was ran over by a freaking truck. That was definitely bad.

Third, his wounded body getting dumped in the middle of the nowhere. That was very bad. Whoever dumped him there, Hikaru would hunt him down and beat him to pulp. The culprit didn't show mercy.

Fourth, he had been rescued by Danzo and his son. Well that was good news at least there were still good people.

Fifth, said people who rescued him didn't know -heck they never even heard the word of it- trucks, vehicles and phone. Meaning that he could be in a very remote area. Fortunately, he had seen the Mt. Fuji meaning he was somewhere in the Chubu region; sixty miles away from Tokyo.

Hikaru groaned as he buried his face in pillow, careful to not damage his wounds. 'What is happening to me right now... is so weird.' Hikaru thought.

X

A/N: This fanfic is a three-shot. First installment, done! :) Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter.


End file.
